


Перчатка для духов

by Neeta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Points of View
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-14
Updated: 2011-05-14
Packaged: 2020-10-14 03:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20594168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neeta/pseuds/Neeta
Summary: ... ведь трудно без сноровкиНам в медиумов этих залезать,Как в ненадёванную узкую перчаткуЕ. Шварц





	Перчатка для духов

Всё время мёрзну. Вот опять колотит. Пойду хереса тяпну. И пора уже довязать шаль из тех белых-белых, толстых-толстых ниток, на которые потратила полжалованья. А на что тратить? Нитки и херес. Только это согревает. Мне больше ничего не нужно.

Вы думаете, я покупаю эту псевдомагическую дребедень? Карты, благовония, чашки-блюдца, глобусы Луны? Дамблдор распорядился, всё привезли. Ещё скажите, хрустальные шары. Вот уж нет. Нет.

Хрустальный шар я увидела в кладовке, когда пряталась от Мейбл. Он выкатился из-под кучи старых мантий, ткнулся мне в ногу, как щенок, холодным носом. Он был очень холодный. Я заорала, Мейбл прибежала и тоже заорала: я стояла, сжимая шар, и синий огонь растекался по моим рукам. Мне было пять, но я помню. Ну и дальше, понятно, всё пошло наперекосяк. В школу меня не отдали. У, как я ревела, когда Мейбл уезжала. Она была такая пушистая с этими своими рыжими косичками, такая тёплая. Я не завидовала. Знала, что учиться всё равно не смогу. Я, видите ли, не умна. Интересно, всегда так было, или синее пламя выжгло всё — дотла, — чтобы получить то, чем я стала? Пустую оболочку, перчатку для духов. Они входят, а я ведь иногда даже не понимаю, что происходит. Не слышу, что говорю. Но это ничего. Гораздо хуже, когда перчатка сохраняет след руки. Когда я читаю знаки. Когда карты так ясно, так равнодушно предвещают смерть. Смерть. Снова и снова.

Ага, херес.

Спросите, почему именно херес? Тогда, в пять лет, меня так колотило, что мама дала глоток. Херес добавляют в выпечку, он всегда есть на кухне. Его и покупать не стыдно. Типа я кулинар, ха. Огневиски — как-то уж чересчур.

О, помню. В семнадцать я удрала из дома. В Лондон, в Лондон, в Лондон! Я хорошенькая была вообще-то. Тоненькая, рыжие волосы облачком. И ни фига не знала жизни, ну совсем. Меня и соседям не особо демонстрировали. Кому понравится, когда им всякие гадости говорят, пусть и рефлекторно. А меня несло просто. Как, вы не видите? Птицы в небе, чаинки в чашке, ветер в ивах не говорит вам, что вы смертны? Что всё на волоске? Люди, опомнитесь, и т.д. И вот такой цветочек, фиалка нежная, которая, между прочим, ночами воет в подушку почище оборотня, с одной только волшебной палочкой и несколькими сиклями в кармане на «Ночном рыцаре» добирается до Лондона — начинать новую жизнь. Без этих вот апокалиптических мотивов. Сижу, пью сливочное пиво в кафешке, как раз хватило денег на бутылку. На одну. А заказала я три. Тогда я и познакомилась с Майлзом. Он работал в «Совятнике Иллопса», зашёл пообедать, а там такая я — пытаюсь рассчитаться за пиво коралловыми бусами. Он заплатил, пиво мы допили и пошли Лондон смотреть, так что его перерыв на обед закончился следующим утром. Я осталась у него, и дня три меня не накрывало. Даже сны отпустили. Утром Майлз уходил в «Совятник», я кормила его сову-кота-жабу-далее по списку, потому что всех убогих, не купленных и потерявших надежду он притаскивал к себе. Мне бы задуматься, да?

Майлз. Когда меня всё-таки накрыло, и страшно, когда чужой хриплый голос рвал мою глотку в клочья, он держал меня изо всех сил. Очнулась я у него в объятиях и так и не узнала, что напророчила. Майлз тогда открыл бутылку огневиски, и мы надрались. Оказалось такое дерьмо. Я рыдала, вцепившись в его рубашку, ведь меня не оставят в покое, правда, а я, я, я не хочу. Хочу быть как все. Майлз гладил меня по голове, пришла кошка и уткнулась мокрым носом в ухо. Всё хорошо, шептал Майлз, всё хорошо, подтверждала кошка. Всё хорошо. Я уснула.

Мы прожили несколько лет. Ни хрустальных шаров, ни карт в нашей квартирке не было. Майлз приносил маггловский чай в пакетиках. Ни фига не помогало, конечно, но я старалась.

Майлза убили Пожиратели. Он оставил мне письмо, он знал. Я сказала. Единственное место, где ты уцелеешь, писал Майлз, — Хогвартс. Ты могла бы преподавать. Найди Дамблдора. И спасибо тебе. Люблю тебя.

Мне не то чтобы хотелось уцелеть. Просто надо было куда-то себя деть. Зверей забрал друг Майлза, а я написала Дамблдору. И он ответил. Мы сидели в кабачке, и мне надо было его убедить: я хорошая предсказательница. А уж какой педагог, зашибись. На самом деле… Можно представить такой салонный вариант: «Здравствуйте! О, я вижу, что завтра к вам прилетит долгожданная сова, а вишнёвый пирог выдастся на славу». Не исключено, что этому можно и научить. Но… Представьте, что люди — фарфоровые чашки. Такой тонкий-тонкий, просвечивающий фарфор. Я вижу трещинки на их стенках, трещинки, в которые сочится смерть. Вы хотели бы так видеть? Этому, что ли, учить? Да и не получится. Уж не у меня — точно. Вот так мы сидели и вежливо улыбались друг другу, я понимала, что сейчас он уйдёт… и впервые захотела увидеть. Судя по реакции Дамблдора, неплохо вышло. Теперь-то я знаю, что тогда было сказано. Ну правда, круто. И в Хогвартс я попала, единственный, так сказать, бонус от моего пророческого… кхм… дара. Хотя более точным было бы «проклятие».

…Я привыкла к своей комнате. Там, конечно, душновато, но когда всё время мёрзнешь, так лучше. Уж конечно, мне натащили свечей, и чашек, и карт, и шаров. Уют создали. Дети вообще шалеют от антуража. Я не очень научилась с ними обращаться, хотя некоторые девочки просто из кожи вон лезут, чтобы стать пророчицами. Это ж так… волшебно. Нарциссы мне носят. Мальчишки обычно всё выдумывают, чем чудесатее, тем выше балл, я ценю. Минерва считает меня шарлатанкой, я знаю. Я ни с кем не подружилась здесь, сижу одна. И то карты, то тени, то чаинки продолжают мне говорить о смерти. Реальность трескается, и смерть вытекает изо всех щелей.

Хересу, пожалуй.

Да, так вот о снах. Есть один, о котором я думаю, когда совсем паршиво. Я стою на лестнице и кидаю вниз хрустальные шары — один за другим. Что-то кричу. И смерть рассыпается вдребезги, а мир становится всё плотнее, всё материальнее, и пустота внутри меня затягивается, как рана.

Я пока не могу видеть, что дальше. Но я увижу.


End file.
